No solo en tus sueños
by Azela chan
Summary: Holas es un nuevo fic de Carmn no soy buena con los sumarys pero es un Treize Wuffei esta muy lindo espero que les gusten


No solo en tus sueños

**Pensamientos** …….

**Disclaimer:** Me gustaría que los personajes fueran míos, pero no, pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, yo solo los tome prestados para este fic….

Nota: Este fic esta dedicado a una linda personita que quiero mucho….para ti mi querida Sei (Seiryu) como regalo de cumpleaños, espero lo disfrutes como yo lo disfrute haciéndolo…..Besos….te quiere mucho….Carmín.

Era la tercera vez en apenas un mes que el corazón de una persona….en este caso un chico era rota, sentía lastima por aquellos que querían darle su amor, pero en el fondo...muy en el fondo se alegraba, ya que desde su nacimiento lo amo…….lo quería para él….no como se quiere a un juguete favorito, un animal indefenso o…a un Dios…..él solo lo amaba.

Le vio nacer…..le cautivo aun mas sus ojos y cabellos como el color de la noche…. cuido de él de manera solicita, le vio decir sus primeras palabras, sus primeros pasos…vio como día a día iba creciendo, fortaleciéndose y….embelleciéndose. Si, era hermoso, todo en el lo era. Le seguía a todas partes sin apartarse de él ni un segundo, ni siquiera un pequeño instante.

Estuvo cerca de él con su primera pelea infantil, con su primera travesura, sus primeras lagrimas pudiendo en menor escala consolarlo, cosa que le gusto y mucho.

Sonrió al recordar su primer intento de masturbación, tomando entre sus manitas su pequeño pero hermoso pene para irlo frotando suavemente, sonreí al ver tu cara de éxtasis por el orgasmo que recorrió tu cuerpecito, pero sonreí mas al ver tu cara de asco por haberte ensuciado las manitas con aquella blanquecina lechita, fuiste y te lavaste vigorosamente, pero como a las dos horas volviste a la carga, y esta vez preparado con un pañuelo, niño listo.

Estuve también cuando te enamoraste de esa jovencita, debo decir que no era igual a las demás, no era tonta o presumida, te volviste loco de amor por ella que hasta te casaste….que dolor….ese día llore.

Al cabo de un tiempo volvías a estar solo…..murió…..y me entristecí porque con ella tu moriste……te convertiste en un ser huraño…pero que en las noches llorabas como niño…me acerque para consolarte…y ahí me di cuenta de algo…quería mas de ti….te quería a ti….quiero adueñarme de tu cuerpo, besarlo y penetrarlo con ímpetu…..solo hay un problema.

**Soy tu guía………. tu protector……tu Angel de la guarda….**

Wufei caminaba con lentitud, con sus manos metidas en los bolsillos de su gruesa chaqueta, llevaba en su hombro una pequeña mochila con sus cuadernos y libros. Salía temprano de su casa para poder caminar con tranquilidad, odiaba las presiones, las sorpresas y sobre todo…los sobresaltos, así era él, sobre todo desde la muerte de su esposa, así que estando ya en la universidad no iba a ser diferente.

A lo lejos diviso a sus compañeros, aunque ya el término de compañeros no lo empleaba, eran sus amigos, los únicos, y es que los 5 se habían unido más que una simple amistad, pero vaya de que manera se habían unido, podía ver al loco trenzado de Maxwell metiendo las manos debajo de la chaqueta de un serio Yui, aunque esa seriedad quedaba desecha por la calidez de su mirada al ver al chico tiritando de frío, por otra parte, la eterna dulzura de Winner con la…..mmmmm…..austeridad de Barton, aunque recientemente lo había pillado con una cara de borrego, por supuesto cuando cree que nadie lo ve.

Buenas –

Hola Wufei, ¿vienes dispuesto a soportarnos?...-le pregunto de manera muy jovial Duo.

Nunca Maxwell-

Los chicos entraron cada quien en sus respectivos salones, algunas materias las veían juntas, pero en el mayor de los casos no se veían en todo un día a excepción del almuerzo, como era en este caso, que después de haber ingerido los alimentos se quedaban a platicar un poco.

Realmente no entiendo Wufi…..después de haber conocido la felicidad….¿no le quieres dar oportunidad a ella, ese chico de ayer era realmente hermoso….- En ese momento el trenzado dejo de hablar al escuchar un resoplido exagerado de molestia cerca de él, giró su cabeza y era nada menos que su Heero, que aunque no hable mucho, era muy bueno con los sonidos guturales de su voz, éste sonrió y le coloco una mano encima de la suya….- Bueno, no tan galante…guapo - a medida que enumera las virtudes de su amante se iba acercando a él con sensualidad ….- seductor….fuerte e imaginativo que….Trowa - 3 de las 5 personas sentadas en la mesa pegaron un grito, solo Wufei levanto una ceja y Duo se carcajeo hasta las lagrimas - Jajajajajajaja, era broma, jajajajaja…..es broma mi hermoso Heero, tú tienes todo lo que dije y mas, te amo - finalizó el trenzado dándole un beso en la punta de la nariz.

Los presente volvieron a relajarse y sonreír con algo de disimulo, ya que las locuras de Duo siempre los sorprendían y los animaban, solo uno era impasible ante él.

Después de la muerte de mi esposa, quien era realmente…perfecta….no quiero saber nada del amor, si puedes dejar este tema Maxwell te lo agradecería mucho - Hubo en la mesa un silencio mortal, pero alguien ahí presente bajo la cabeza con pena, y es que su ángel no había perdido detalle de la conversación, sobre todo expectante a la respuesta de su protegido, lo amaba y cada día que pasaba a su lado se consumía por ese amor que no podía expresar.

Sabes que me gustaba mucho Marian…-Susurro Duo con la cabeza gacha - era mi amiga y la extraño mucho, pero creo que ella, este donde este, querría que fueras otra vez feliz - Duo levanto su carita y le vio intensamente a los ojos - ¿no lo crees Wufei?

No….ella esta muerta, así que nunca sabremos que quería ella….-Wufei algo molesto se levanto para retirarse- Los veré luego - Y sin mas marcho saliendo del lugar.

Al perderse de vista Quatre hablo - No te aflijas Duo, se que pronto nuestro amigo Wufei volverá a sentir el amor, solo dale tiempo - vio a su amigo sonreír y ser abrazado por su amante mientras este asentía con la cabeza.

Mientras, Wufei echaba espuma por la boca, se encontraba muy molesto y delante de sus amigos no le gustaba vociferar, pero hoy necesitaba romper algo, lo que fuera, y sin mas se dirigió al baño con su guardián pisándole los talones, se encerró en el revisando que no hubiese nadie y al comprobar que se encontraba solo y ante la preocupada expresión de su ángel….golpeo con el puño cerrado el espejo del baño con mucha fuerza haciéndolo trizas y lastimando su mano el cual enseguida ensangrentó y caía copiosamente la sangre al lavamanos….su ángel abrió desmesuradamente los ojos ya que nunca se imagino que esa era su intención, se le acerco a su oído y susurro.

Wufei….mi niño….llevas mucha soledad en tu alma, como quisiera llenarla de amor, de pasión, de deseo….- No dejaba de ver su mano, miro como su niño la colocaba debajo del chorro con una pequeña mueca de dolor y éste veía como su sangre se arremolinaba escapándose por el desagüe…- No se como, pero llenare tu vida de luz….-se le acerco y beso suavemente en la mejilla, en eso Wufei levanto la cabeza y vio su reflejo en los pedazos de espejos rotos, entrecerró los ojos, miro a ambos lados, sintió algo, se llevo la mano sana a su mejilla y no pudiendo definir esa sensación, vendo la mano con su pañuelo y partió rumbo a su casa, ya que no quería que sus amigos lo vieran así y no responder por las preguntas incesantes del trenzado.

Ya en ella, la soledad y el silencio le calaban hondo, había comprado la casa para vivir por siempre junto a su esposa, ésta continuamente hacia planes y la decoraba respetando el gusto de ambos, suspiro, después de muerta no tuvo el valor de venderla o de mover alguna cosa, era como un museo de recuerdos que lo hacían desfallecer y llorar como niño.

Su ángel veía como todos los días, la soledad abrumadora de su hermoso niño, le partía el alma de ángel verlo llorar y sufrir de esa manera, si tan solo dejara de pensar en el pasado, él nada podía hacer para evitar aquella situación, pero, tal vez, si podía hacer algo, solo tendría paciencia para comprobarlo.

Wufei abrió la nevera y nada de lo que había le apetecía, la cerró y se fue hasta la pequeña sala donde sin ceremonia se tiro en el amplio sofá colocando sus brazos debajo de la cabeza y mirando el techo sin ningún pensamiento.

En este preciso momento el ángel se le acercó y arrodilló a su lado - Sssshhhh cierra tus ojos pequeño Wufei, ciérralos-

Wufei generalmente no dormía tan temprano, pero sus ojos parecían dos pequeñas rocas, casi no podía mantenerse despierto, hasta que los cerro por varios segundos y los volvió abrir, al instante se levanto del sofá, se sentía raro, pero en eso giro violentamente cuando escucho una suave respiración en el umbral de la puerta, ahí, en la semi oscuridad, un hombre mucho mas alto que él, ataviado con una suave túnica de color blanco con un fino cordón en su cintura algo holgado pero que le acentuaba la estreches de la misma, esbelto y de piel clara, cabello largo y de castaño, al parecer claro y sus ojos, sus ojos….

Wufei reacciono, le miro por escasos segundos, hasta que comprendió que el sujeto burlo el sistema de seguridad de su casa, se coloco en posición de defensa - ¿Quien eres y como

demonios entraste a mi casa-

No entre, siempre he estado a tu lado mi niño, soy tu ángel de la guarda, puedes llamarme Treize….-sonrió

¿Treize, ¿mi ángel?..estas loco o que…. ¿acaso eres un sueño, una pesadilla?...maldición, no te me acerques - Mientras Wufei hablaba, Treize se iba acercando hasta detenerse muy cerca de él, con suma suavidad le toco una mejilla.

¿Te parece un sueño mi querido dragón- El chico retrocedió empujándolo fuertemente, pero sin moverlo ni un centímetro, pudo sentir su sólido pecho con las palmas de sus manos, ese solo contacto lo estremeció y le hizo retroceder….susurro

Eres real….¿como…como entraste aquí...como burlaste mi sistema de seguridad, desde cuando estas aquí?…maldito, respóndeme de una vez-

Ya te lo dije…-Sonrió - Siempre he estado a tu lado, desde el mismo momento que tu hermosa cabecita salio de las entrañas de tu madre, tan pequeño, tan indefenso, te acogí en mi regazo y protección y jure a nuestro Dios resguardar tu alma y esencia.

Wufei jadeaba con cada palabra del hombre, lo que estaba en su casa, en su presencia era un maldito desquiciado, vio con el rabillo de los ojos, posibles escapes, objetos que pudiera usar para defenderse, y con todo lo que buscaba su mirada volvía a ese rostro apacible y risueño.

No quiero hacerte daño, así que de la media vuelta y salga de mi casa ahora.

Treize sonrió…-Te amo-

Wufei jadeo todo azorado por las palabras de aquel sujeto, se estremeció pero por la indignación, camino hasta él con los puños en alto, y estando cerca le propino un fuerte derechazo en su rostro, vio como este giro su cabeza por el impacto, se quedo así solo unos instantes para girarse y verle a los ojos con una media sonrisa, no podía descifrar si estaba molesto, aunque quedo sorprendido ya que en su cara no había rastro del golpe, ni sangre, nada, absolutamente nada.

Pequeño dragón, no debiste hacer eso, te doy mi amor y ¿me golpeas?...-

CALLATE, CALLATE, CALLATE, MALDITO- Wufei se encontraba sin control, no quería escucharlo, por eso lo ataco de frente golpeando repetidamente su pecho y cara, al darle otro puñetazo en su rostro, éste se la tomo apretando su puño y haciendo que Wufei se quejara.

Suéltame…..desgraciado, que me sueltes-

Mi amor, tienes una boca muy sucia y un mal carácter….-Lo jalo a él con fuerza, el chino estaba sorprendido, no tenia rastros de magulladuras ni de ninguna expresión de dolor en su rostro, éste le miraba intensamente buscando aunque fuera una sola señal de herida, cosa que aprovechó el ángel para buscar su boca y besarlo, sintió el fuerte forcejeo de su protegido, pero no le importo, atrapo sus labios y empezó a chuparlos con desesperación, Wufei movía todo su cuerpo para salir de su agarre, pero Treize usando en algo su fuerza lo empujo contra la pared dejándolo aturdido, se acerco y le hizo girar para dejarlo de espaldas a él, abrazándolo con fuerza y bajando sin mas su mano en la entrepierna del chico que al sentirlo empezaba a golpear la pared con fuerza.

Maldito, no te atrevas, suéltame….no…..suéltame…-

Treize sonrió….

Sssshhh…..se que te gusta que te toquen aquí, te he visto hacerlo y disfrutarlo….-Con rapidez y maestría quito el botón y bajo el cierre de su pantalón metiendo enseguida su mano y atrapando por debajo de su ropa interior la hombría dormida del chico.

Wufei entre maldiciones y empujones nada podía hacer, gritaba con furia el atrevimiento del hombre, él que se sabia fuerte no podía quitárselo de encima y menos aun lastimarlo, simplemente el hombre era mucho mas fuerte que el. Jadeo fuertemente por la sorpresa al sentir como su pantalón y bóxer eran bajados por sus piernas, pensó que esto estaba llegando muy lejos.

Por favor, no lo hagas, déjame en paz y sal de mi casa….- en un falso intento, el chino suavizo la voz para que éste desistiera de tomarlo.

No, quiero estar dentro de ti, te gustara, te lo aseguro-y sin mas empezó a masajear su pene con fuerza, este se iba despertando para desespero de Wufei que ya tenia la cara pegada a la pared…..-

Treize solo sentía el placer de darle placer a la persona que mas amaba después de su Dios, quería escucharlo gemir como lo había visto cientos de veces…..le besaba el cuello levantando con su mano desocupada su hermoso cabello que olió con éxtasis, se sorprendió al sentir como su propia hombría despertaba y lo punzaba, al tenerlo cerca del trasero de su protegido sintió la necesidad de que este entrara en el….en eso, levanto su túnica y empezó a acercase al chico.

Wufei al sentir lo que haría ese desgraciado empezó a moverse mas y mas….- No lo hagas, no te atrevas maldito…..no….no….sueltameeeee….sueltameeee - gritaba con todas sus fuerzas, necesitaba amedrentarlo, pero nada, sintió como la daga de ese hombre entraba rasgándole su anillo, abriéndose forzadamente ante el, un inmenso dolor le produjo aquella invasión….gruesas lagrimas escaparon mojando todo a su paso….no pudiendo soportarlo……lloró.

Treize se sintió en el cielo en otro contexto al entrar en él….en ese momento perdió la razón, solo tenia pensamientos para disfrutar del momento, nunca en su existencia de ángel había tenido la mínima posibilidad de tan inmenso placer…por eso no tenia ojos para ver el dolor ni las lagrimas del joven. Sus embestidas cada vez fueron mas y mas, en su deseo de tanto placer dejo de masajearle el pene para tomarlo por la cintura y moverlo hacia el con frenesí….mas y mas….cada embestida lo ayudaba para alcanzar la gloria.

Para Wufei, el dolor se intensificaba con cada embestida, quería que todo acabara, quería despertar de esa pesadilla lo más pronto posible, pedía al cielo que la inconciencia llegara y lo salvara de semejante tortura.

Al cabo de unos minutos que a Wufei le pareció eterno….escucho como el hombre grito su nombre por el fuerte orgasmo que seguro recorrió su cuerpo y que sintió en su interior por lo caliente del mismo….después todo empezaba a darle vueltas y como un milagro lo que había pedido se le concedió, dejándose arropar por la bendita oscuridad que le salvo.

El ángel grito el nombre de su amado niño….al correrse con violencia….jamás se imagino que algo así existiera….pero se preocupo cuando vio como los ojos de su niño se cerraban, al separarse un poco de el vio que este se recostó a su pecho, lo abrazo con ternura y le cargo acostándolo de nuevo en el sofá….seco su frente y sus lagrimas ¿lagrimas, le hice daño a mi niño amado, se levanto, limpio y vistió y le beso su frente….- Lo siento, yo….dios….lo ultimo que haría seria herirte, te amo demasiado, ahora descansa mi hermoso y frío dragón-

Wufei abre los ojos con pesadez, aun era de noche, las ventanas semi abiertas por las cortinas así lo confirmaban…suspiro….todo fue un maldito sueño….trato de levantarse y en el proceso grito a causa del dolor no, no, no, no, no, no puede ser, fue todo un sueño, ese hombre no era real….gimió al comprobar que le dolía bárbaramente su ano…..se llevo sus manos a su cara…camino con lentitud hasta la puerta de la casa y verifico que la alarma estaba puesta….no lo entiendo, como pudo entrar….se encamino hasta su habitación y aseándose y vistiéndose salio para ir a la universidad….el dolor no cedía tan fácilmente pero quedándose en su hogar solo pensaría en lo que sucedió y en lo irreal de todo.

Duo observaba a su amigo el chino algo preocupado, aunque vino mas callado que nunca vio algo que no le gusto, en la hora del almuerzo lo siguió hasta el baño

Wufei, ¿te sientes bien-

Por supuesto Maxwell….- Giro para verle la cara - ¿Porque crees que no lo estaría?

Bueno, tu mano vendada, tu forma de caminar, creo que fue algo rudo ¿no?...-dijo muy sinceramente el trenzado, solo que al chino le causo un shock, lo tomo por los hombres pegándolo con fuerza a una de las paredes del baño, vio como se quejo su amigo, pero no le dio importancia, lo miraba intensamente.

Maxwell, si dices algo de esto, a si sea a tu novio, juro que te mato, ¿me entiendes, lo juro….-Vio como Duo palideció por aquellas duras palabras y sus ojos se cristalizaron, bajo la cabeza con pesar.

No pensaba decirle a nadie, a mi también me paso lo mismo, solo que Heero me ayudo a pasar el mal momento…sano mis heridas y fue muy comprensivo y paciente conmigo, por eso quería ver si te podía ayudar…-

Wufei se sintió miserable, como decirle a Duo que lo violaron, con una extraña delicadeza que desconocía le levanto el mentor para que le viera a los ojos, se sintió peor…-Maxwell, lo siento, yo….es difícil de contar….- lo soltó y se alejo de él unos pasos….- No se como paso todo, fue repentino, solo estaba el en mi casa, me tomo y….-

Duo abrió la boca y se le acerco colocando una mano en su hombro, espero que se la quitara de un manotón pero eso no paso, Wufei bajo la cabeza…..-Olvídalo Maxwell, estaré bien-Se salio del semi abrazo caminando a la salida, sin girar le termino de hablar…- Confío en tu discreción amigo mío- Y salio sin mas que decir.

Duo pudo haberse sentido feliz, tanto tiempo esperó que su amigo lo llamara así, pero se sintió morir al saber la realidad de su amigo Lo violaron, dios mío, lo violaron…se tapo la cara con sus manos y lloro amargamente.

Wufei ya se encontraba de nuevo en su casa, con su soledad, había puesto la alarma y revisado las ventanas colocándoles doble seguro, camino hasta la sala donde todo había pasado, salio de ahí, después de cenar fue hasta su habitación, se baño y acostó mientras leía un libro…suspiro….de pronto y sin motivo los ojos empezaron a cerrárseles….bostezo….antes no se había sentido tan cansado, se acomodo mejor y cerro los ojos para abrirlos enseguida, su corazón empezó a palpitarle con fuerza, su expresión de asombro cambio a uno de horror al notar que no podía moverse.

Treize se acerco a la cama y veía la expresión en la cara de su niño, se sentó en ella y toco su frente apartando pequeños mechones del suave cabello, jadeaba y lo miraba intensamente con los ojos muy abiertos -No temas mi niño, no te haré nada….yo…lo lamento…no quise hacerte sufrir….escuche lo que le decías a tu amigo y su ángel me dijo como ayudarte….pero tuve que inmovilizarte para no usar mi fuerza, así que quédate tranquilo….—Le sonrió con infinita dulzura y beso su frente y mejilla para después depositar su ligero beso en su boca.

Wufei veía con horror como el mismo hombre estaba en su cama, sentado como si nada, no podía gritarle o moverse, se sintió indefenso ante él, miro como colocaba cosas a su lado pero no pudo distinguir que era, hasta que lo vio levantarse e inclinarse a sus piernas y levantarlas, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, ese hombre pretendía abusar de el después de todo lo que le dijo…gimió.

Treize le levanto las piernas después de haberle quitado el bóxer, untando un dedo de un ungüento antiséptico, acaricio la entrada de su niño con suma suavidad, para después meterla, vio que su dedo se deslizaba sin ningún problema, se ruborizo, si tan solo lo hubiese sabido no lo hubiese lastimado tanto, metía y sacaba, se unto de otra crema y volvió a meterla.

Wufei entrecerró los ojos, aquella persona curaba su ano y entrañas con aquellas cremas que le dieron casi un efectivo alivio y alejaba el ardor, se sintió algo mejor Pero que cosas estoy pensando, el maldito lo esta volviendo hacer, pero si es así entonces ¿porque?...

Treize estaba dedicado a esa pequeña entrada y aliviar a su protegido pero al levantar la cara y verlo noto como la hombría de éste se alzaba orgullosa, Treize se lamió los labios, no entendía porque aquella visión le llamaba tanto la atención, así que sin dejar de acariciarlo por dentro se acerco y le dio un ligero beso en la punta de aquella rosadita cabeza, vio como su niño cerraba lo ojos, pero no de dolor, esto lo motivo a continuar, pero esta vez de forma suave, metió la punta en su boca y empezó a masajearla con la lengua sin dejar de ver la cara del chico, suspiro cuando lo escucho gemir, se lo metió todo, lo que hacia le sabia a gloria, y empezó a chuparlo con deleite.

Wufei no era de piedra, su hombría se despertaba para vergüenza de su dueño, y peor fue al sentir la húmeda boca de esa persona devorarla, cerro los ojos para evitar la humillación, pero el caso era que lo disfrutaba, apretaba los dientes para no dejar escapar suspiros ni gemidos, pero todo era en vano, la caricia en sus entrañas y la suavidad y presión en su miembro estaba haciendo estragos con su mente y resolución de matar a ese ángel suyo no, no, que digo….que digo….no es mi ángel, es un loco que entro en mi casa por medio de mis sueños….mmmmm….un hermoso loco que me hacen sentir….lo odio…..lo odio….

Treize tomo con su mano el tronco que tanto deleitaba y lo apretó suavemente, ya no cometería los mismos errores, debía ser suave, así perdiera la razón por las sensaciones en su cuerpo seria delicado con su niño…..- Mmmmm…..esto…..esto….es rico…mi niño….- Lo disfrutaba y mucho…veía el pecho de él subir y bajar y aun no abría los ojos, él siempre hacia eso cuando se masajeaba el mismo su hombría, una vez lo vio frotarse con violencia y al expulsar esa crema se la paso por su cuerpo y lamió sus dedos, desde ese día quiso probar también, aumento las chupadas mas y mas hasta que dio fruto su esfuerzo y trago todo lo que el creía que era una cremita algo ácida pero igual de sabrosa……

Wufei grito mentalmente al correrse con violencia. Los espasmos recorrían por su cuerpo y se estremeció aun mas al sentir que esa persona se la bebía toda….suspiro.

El ángel se acerco a la cara de su niño y le toco la mejilla con suavidad, vio como abría los ojos con pesadez, se les notaba nublados, lo miro intensamente y le permitió que dijera algo, este al ver que podía mover la boca, le dijo…- Te odio….odio lo que me haces sentir….lo que tengo que pasar….yo…no quiero que vengas mas sea como sea que vengas a mi….yo…yo…- Wufei se quedo callado al notar la mirada triste del hombre, quería decirle mas cosas, pero no salían las palabras.

Yo en cambio te amo, eres lo mas importante que existe para mi….haré lo que sea para que dejes de odiarme mi hermoso dragón de fuego.- Se le acerco y beso sus labios, Wufei cerro los ojos para no verlo y al abrirlos se encontraba solo y se dio cuenta que podía moverse, se levanto con rapidez de la cama, su bóxer lo cargaba puesto….se sentó y coloco sus manos en su cara dejándola ahí un rato Porque me siento tan extraño, porque tan de pronto me siento solo….suspiro y se levanto dándose cuenta que podía caminar bien ya que el dolor en su ano y entrañas solo era muy, pero muy leve pero, ¿no es un sueño?

Duo se le acerco con algo de temor- Wufei, amigo….te noto hoy muy pensativo, ¿estas….estas bien-

Si…no….no lo se….-se giro a ver a su amigo- ¿Puedo pedirte un favor-

Por supuesto, ¿dime de que se trata-

Ven a mi casa esta noche

Duo se asombro por la petición del chino, sonrió y asintió con la cabeza….- ¿Puedo decirle a Heero?...no me gustaría que se quedara solo- Volvió a sonreír al verlo asentir, así que quedaron después de la ultima clase irse los tres juntos.

Jugaron cartas, vieron programas en la TV, cenaron, hablaron…..pero el sueño les vencía, Heero no sabia que pasaba con la aptitud del chino, sospechaba que algo le sucedía, su amabilidad era muy nula, pero hoy era el perfecto anfitrión…...bostezo.

Lo siento Wufei, ¿me indicas la habitación que ocuparemos?...es muy tarde…-Duo vio a Heero y a Wufei simultáneamente, sabia que su novio estaba cansado, pero también sabia que su amigo no quería dormir por alguna extraña razón que éste no le había dicho….suspiro….

Aaaaaah Heero, quedémonos aquí, ven….-estando sentado en el sofá se coloco en el extremo y arrastro a Heero colocando su cabeza en sus piernas y acariciándole la mejilla y cabello. A Heero esta acción le pareció aun mas extraña, pero no dijo nada, se quedo tranquilo y noto muy sutilmente que el chino ponía una cara de alivio también muy disimulado….cerro los ojos y se hizo el dormido.

Wufei veía al pasar las horas que Duo cabeceaba, sintió pena, se levanto y se acerco a ellos hablo en susurros - Heero, se que estas despierto, vayan a dormir, es la misma habitación de siempre- le vio abrir los ojos y mirarlo fijamente.

Hasta que por fin- se sentó sin dejar de mirarlo- No se que te pasa, tú y Duo han estado muy raros, lo que sea…puedo ayudar si me lo permites - Wufei sonrió suavemente.

Gracias amigo…..no…te preocupes, esto es algo que debo salir y afrontar solo, ahora carga a tu noviecito y ven, los acompañare y abriré la puerta….-Heero llevaba a su dulce trenzado en brazos, el chino abrió la puerta y ambos entraron, busco sabanas y miro como lo acostaba y besaba la frente, esos dos se aman y mucho sonrió y camino hasta ellos hasta que de pronto un pesado sueño le invadió, bostezo y se restregó los ojos para hacerlo desaparecer, pero al abrirlos se encontraba solo en la habitación, giro y vio a Treize entrar con su sonrisa a flor de piel.

Buenas noches mi dulce dragón….-se le acerco un poco mas, miraba como el pecho de su niño baja y subía rápidamente.

Tu…no...de nuevo no…como lo entras….eres…eres mi ángel…y… ¿me haces esto?...-le decía un Wufei temblando, pero no por miedo, eso lo supo al instante, sino por la expectación del momento.

Mi niño….al menos reconoces que soy tu ángel de la guarda, eso hago, guardarte y protegerte de todo mal….y...darte mi amor incondicional.-mientras hablaba se había acercado a el y le acariciaba el mentor, sonrió….ya no necesitaba usar su poder para inmovilizarlo, su niño estaba al pendiente de cada paso, de cada mirada, de cada palabra, se le acerco y empezó a besarlo primero con suavidad, después con pasión para después besarlo con deseo desmedido….suspiro cuando su niño abrió la boca clara invitación para entrar, sin demora así lo hizo y encontró a su paso su lengua sedosa, empezó a acariciarla con la propia y escucho un gemido, con sus manos acariciaba toda la extensión de su espalda hasta llegar a su trasero y apretar sus nalgas con fuerza acercando su cuerpo para que notara su hombría despierta.

Wufei pensaba en que todo era una locura, pero al final de cuentas era una locura que quería disfrutar….Treize con su suavidad, su calma, su pasión y sus palabras de amor había hecho trizas la coraza que había levantado después de la muerte de su esposa. Pero se decepciono cuando fue alejado de la cercanía de ese cuerpo, abrió los ojos y este le sonreía con infinita ternura.

Debo irme mi amor, hoy no podré hacerte nada, me gustaría tomarte con suavidad, penetrarte y hacerte sentir como la luz inunda tu cuerpo y tu alma, pero tu amigo esta preocupado por ti….mañana vendré….mañana estaré a tu lado….y….estaremos mucho mas cerca de lo que hemos estado antes….-bajó la mirada con tristeza…- Mi pequeño dragón….perdóname…yo…la primera vez….es….es que….era mi primera vez….-levanto la vista y le vio mordiéndose un labio….vio como la cara de su niño se encontraba roja, nada dijo...suspiro y acercándose beso sus labios.

Wufei sentía esa boca que tanto había empezado a gustarle, su primera vez…sonrió por dentro, tenia que decirle que no se preocupara…pero al abrir los ojos sintió como era zarandeado por un Heero con cara de preocupación.

Estoy bien Heero, ya deja de hacer eso-

Dios amigo, que te paso…venias a entregarme las sabanas y de pronto, nada, te desconectaste de este mundo, y cuando dejaste caer las sabanas….bueno….yo…me asuste…. ¿es eso lo que te pasa...te desconectas-

No quiero hablar ahora Heero, me siento cansado….lamento el susto….y gracias por ser un gran amigo…ahora descansa y deja de preocuparte por mi, ahora…ahora estaré bien…..muy bien…-y sin mas comentarios salio de la habitación para desconcierto de Heero-.

Después de un día de estudio, miradas extrañas por parte de sus amigos ya que no podía ocultar su media sonrisa, había llegado a su casa, esta vez sin tanta precaución por cerrar la puerta ni las ventanas, ceno rápido pero en la ducha se dio su tiempo, se coloco un pijama tipo short bien holgado, sonrió. Fue hasta la cocina a beber un poco de agua, y de pronto el consabido sueño, abrió y cerró los ojos y ahí estaba él….sonrió, su corazón palpitaba desbocadamente, era una locura, pero una muy deliciosa. Se acerco y al tenerlo casi pegado a su cuerpo le acaricio la mejilla como le hacia el - No tienes que pedir perdón, solo….prepárame para la próxima vez-

Treize jadeo ante esas palabras, para el fueron como alcanzar la gloria, su niño, su hermoso dragón lo había aceptado, su amor pudo mas con su soledad, sonrió con infinito amor y se acerco para besarlo cuando de pronto fue arrojado hasta el otro extremo de la cocina golpeando su cuerpo con la mesa y cayendo al suelo con pesadez. Wufei grito su nombre y miro que desde las sombras dos criaturas, por demás hermosas y con majestuosas alas lo miraban, le dieron la espalda y se acercaron a su ángel

Como te atreviste Treize, como pudiste enamorarte de tu protegido, y no conforme con eso, lo tocaste y lo hiciste tuyo a la fuerza, no una sino ¿dos veces, eres un desperdicio de ángel, ¿no sirves ni siquiera para eso-

Miro como uno de ellos lo levanto del suelo y el otro empezó a golpearlo con fuerza en su estomago, Treize se quejaba, no entendía como no se defendía si era tan fuerte, al menos que no lo fuera con ellos….miraba su cara toda congestionada y grito con furia.

SUELTALO MALDITO, NO LO GOLPEES MAS- camino hasta ellos pero fue imposible seguir porque unas fuertes manos lo tomaron por los hombros deteniéndolo enseguida, giro y vio que atrás de el otra hermosa criatura, este no le veía y su mirada y expresión eran de suma dureza, volvió su mirada a los otros dos- No lo golpees-

Esto es algo que escapa de tus manos, y no es decisión tuya que este guardián sea o no castigado, pero por respeto a tu alma, no lo será en tu presencia, así que marcharemos y Anael quedara como tu guardián provisional.

Wufei jadeo se lo llevaran, tendré otro ángel…no, no, no, no- NOOOOOOO, no lo alejaras de mi, yo le pertenezco, es mío, es mi ángel, no puedes venir a mi casa y llevártelo…no lo permitiré….lo entendiste, no te lo llevaras de aquí.

Treize levanto la cara y miro con lágrimas en los ojos a su niño, su pobre niño- Wufei- susurro-No te aflijas mi amor, aunque me vaya, mi corazón se quedara aquí, contigo, duerme, ahora duerme.

No te atrevas-lloraba-No te atrevas a dejarme, que haré ahora, no, no te vayas, no me lo quiten malditos, suéltenlo-Sus ojos se les cerraba y luchaba con fuerzas para no hacerlo, mientras veía como lo tomaban de ambos brazos y se iban perdiendo en la oscuridad al igual que él.

Wufei, por favor amigo, anímate, han pasado ya 4 meses de tu depresión, vamos, salgamos a pasear, jugar, lo que sea, tu decides, ¿si-Duo estaba muy preocupado, ya no hallaba que hacer para subirle el animo a su amigo que se encontraba muy encerrado en si mismo

Ya Maxwell, estoy bien, me iré a mi casa a descansar, veremos mañana y salimos por ahí-se levanto y camino.

Promételo Wufei-se tuvo que conformar con solo un asentimiento de cabeza.

Caminaba de nuevo con lentitud, hasta que detuvo su paso al escuchar un grito proveniente de un callejón sin salida cercano, corrió y vio como dos hombres golpeaban a uno que estaba en el suelo cubierto con una sabana blanca pero sucia.

Oigan ustedes dos, metense con uno de su tamaño…-se les acerco y vio con sorpresa como los hombres empezaron a correr y saltaban por un muro perdiéndose de vista…-Pero que demonios, cobardes- giro para ver a la persona que ya se había sentado y se arropaba con la sabana…-¿Estas bien-pregunto y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, su corazón parecía que iba a salir de su pecho, sus manos se volvieron témpanos de hielo cuando vio como la persona levantaba la cara quitándose la sabana de la cabeza, al mirar sus ojos, esos ojos….-Treize-

El hombre abrió la boca jadeando y quejándose de dolor- ¿Me conoces, ese es mi nombre.

Wufei se acerco y se arrodillo con algunas lagrimas resbalándose por su pálida cara…-Treize, soy yo…tu niño, tu pequeño dragón…dios…. ¿es un sueño, si lo es no quiero despertar, no quiero…se acerco mas y lo abrazo con fuerza.

Treize se sintió cohibido, pero se sentía seguro en los brazos de la persona que le salvo la vida, se dejo abrazar y cerrar los ojos. Al cabo de unos minutos ambos se levantan.

Ahora Treize, salgamos de aquí-

¿Pero a donde me llevas-

A casa- y ambos caminaron ya no con lentitud, Wufei quería decirle todas las cosas que no pudo decirle antes.

De las sombras dos hermosos ángeles se materializaron con suaves sonrisas, uno de ellos se acerco al otro abrazándolo por la cintura y colocando su cabeza en su hombro suspiro.

Aaaaah Mikael… ¿quien dice que no eres romántico?...te luciste con el consejo cuando apelaste a su decisión…..estuviste magistral….por eso le dieron la oportunidad de hacer feliz a ese joven.-

Que cosas dices mi angelito, no fue por romanticismo, vi su historial y Wufei ha sufrido mucho, y ese día, cuando nos grito…sin saberlo le salvo la vida a su custodio.

Mmmmm, ¿entonces es pura casualidad que me hayan dejado fijo y que tu seas el guardián de Treize-

Mikael sonrió y abrazo por la cintura a su amigo, a su amante…..-Aaaaah Anael, eres muy listo….-se besaron, se miraron y empezaron a caminar para seguirles los pasos a sus protegidos, velarían que no se metieran en problemas de ahora en adelante, y lo mejor de todo, que ellos no necesitarían verse y amarse solo en sueños.

Quince días después, Wufei despedía a sus amigos, la reunión estuvo muy entretenida con las locuras de Duo, Treize se veía mas animado y seguro de si mismo, aunque no recordaba nada de su pasado, un pasado que era mejor tenerlo encerrado y con llave, el era feliz así, que estuviera a su lado como lo había exigido a esos angeles. Estando en la sala recogiendo el desastre sintió la presencia del hombre y se asombro cuando este estaba parado en el umbral de la puerta, se había bañado y llevaba puesta una bata de baño, larga y blanca, este dejo las cosas y se le acerco con una sonrisa Como la primera vez

Treize jadeo, la manera de acercarse de Wufei le hizo estremecerse, ya cerca cerro los ojos cuando sintió como las suaves manos le acariciaban el rostro…..- Aaaah Treize, mi amor, abre los ojos…-este los abrió- No quiero que los cierres, quiero que veas todo lo que pasara de ahora en adelante-Tomo su mano y lo llevo con él hasta la habitación, se acerco a el y le desanudo el nudo para quitarle la bata, retrocedió unos pasos y pudo contemplar su belleza, era la primera vez que veía desnudo a su ángel mi ángel, eso eres, mi ángel, se acerco besando y acariciando a la vez, tenia necesidad de el, de tocarlo y tomarlo. Lo acostó en la cama, se quito poco a poco la ropa dejándose ver, sonrío ya que su ángel no había cerrado los ojos y estaba muy atento a cada movimiento de el, tomo de la mesita un ungüento y se ubicó entre sus piernas se unto varios dedos, se acerco colocándose encima y besándolo, moviéndose para excitarlo, podía sentir en su vientre como su hombría se levantaba y se friccionaba con la de el. Besaba su cara, su cuello y hacia un camino ardiente con su lengua bajando por su pecho y tomándose un poco de tiempo para torturar ambas tetillas, siguió bajando y detenerse a jugar con su ombligo metiendo su húmeda lengua, ya para entonces su ángel no resistiendo cerro los ojos mientras jadeaba y gemía…..bajo mas y se topo con su miembro el cual de inmediato empezó a besar y chupar.

Treize se aferro a las sabanas con fuerza, sus jadeos y gemidos eran incontrolables, perdía a ratos la razón y se dejaba llevar por el espiral de la pasión. Levantaba y bajaba la cadera, quería más mucho más.

Wufei chupaba ya con frenesí, mientras metió un dedo en la virgen entrada de su ángel y lo sintió tensarse, lo dejo adentro para que se acostumbrara a la invasión, así fue, volvió a escucharlo gemir…metió otro y éste se quejo.

Aaaah Wufei….mmmmm… ¿que…que haces-

Mi amor, te preparo…solo siente y relájate, te prometo que dolerá al principio pero después ese dolor pasara y te gustara…lo prometo- Y siguió chupando y penetrándolo metiendo un tercer dedo, para ese entonces Treize se corrió con fuerza y Wufei bebía golosamente toda su semilla, se acomodo y sacando sus dedos empezó a penetrarlo con suavidad y aun así no podía evitar que no sufriera su amado, ya adentro no se movió, lo besaba para hacerle olvidar el mal rato inicial, consiguiéndolo al sentir como su ángel movía sus caderas, empezó a un ritmo a sacarlo y meterlo suavemente tocando su punto mas sensible haciéndole gritar su nombre entre jadeos- Aaaah mi amor, ¿te gusta verdad, le vio morderse el labio mientras asentía, sonrió y empezó a besarlo mientras lo penetraba con mas fuerza…al cabo de un rato ambos cuerpos expulsan cada uno sus semillas, sellándose la unión que desde un principio estaba asignada a no separarse.

Dos cuerpos se abrazaban y miraban embelezados y felices como sus protegidos se prodigaban caricias, besos y sexo….uno de ellos se separo de su pareja y se acerco a Treize, le deposito un beso en su húmeda frente y le susurro….-No solo en sueños mi querido Treize, no solo en sueños.

Fin

Espero que esta corto fic haya sido de su agrado…besos…Carmín

Notas de Nuriko Sakuma: Este fic NO ES MIO es de mi hermanan Carmin espero que les haya gustado y por favor manden un review para ver su opinion si? Cuidense mucho bye


End file.
